Love and Death : A Nico di Angelo Fanfiction
by xo di angelo
Summary: Two years after the battle, Nico thinks he's finally found something good for him. But love doesn't go well with the son of Hades. And when the prophecy starts to happen, big changes occur. But Nico is determined to fit love and death together.
1. Chapter 1: Breaking into Love Goes Wrong

_Love and death. _

Two seemingly different things in the circle of life, complete opposites in every way, shape and form. Love, considered the most wonderful feeling in the world and death, darkness and despair. Death is considered the thing that ends love, the one and only obstacle for adoration.

That's why I knew that it would never happen. I was considered death itself, the master of the Underworld. And she was, well, herself, the most wonderful thing in the world. I guess that she represented love, and that's why I knew that it would never work out. But it was hard to stay away, even though my instincts went against it. Because love and death never went together well, that is until now.

My name is Nico di Angelo, and I am the son of Hades.

* * *

"Come on Brie, wait up," I called, trailing after her through the city streets. She had my hand clasped in hers and she wove through the pedestrian traffic, clearly enjoying herself. At my words she turned, fixing her bright brown eyes on me. A smile played across her face as she glanced at me, fumbling along after her. For a moment I felt as I did when Kronos was attacking New York City, and that moment when time seemed to slow, minus the terror and constant threat that the world was going to end. Her gaze sent my head swimming, which unfortunately means that I tend to blank out. Luckily for me, though, a light post knocked me right out of my daze, sending my straight back into reality.

"Nico, are you okay?"

I glanced up, her eyes reflecting the glow of a nearby store sign. She was bent over, her glossy brown hair framing her perfect face. A flash of worry shot across her face as I moaned, standing up cautiously, my hand holding my head.

"Oh my gosh," she began, examining my face, a smile beginning to form. "I can't believe you just ran straight into a lamp post!"

I felt my ears burn, something they did when I was embarrassed. Then I looked up at her radiant face. "Geez, you think you could sound a bit concerned?"

I was laughing too though, and she joined in, her laughter sounding like the song of the Sirens. So enticing, so beautiful. I knew she wasn't going to lead me to my death though, and that was why I had allowed her to take me someplace completely unknown to me.

"So where are we going?" I questioned as our laughter died down, leaving just the sounds of the city. Brie looked at me, still smiling.

"You'll see," she said, and then she took off down the streets. Taken off guard, she had a good head start, but I soon caught up with her, gently grabbing her arm. She stopped and turned towards me, eyes glittering.

"Don't do that," I said, anger flashing for a moment. I knew what could be hiding among these streets, and if Brie just so happened to get attacked because my demigod scent was on her, I would never forgive myself.

"We're here," she said quietly, causing me to stop mid-sentence. I looked up, eyeing the massive building before me. Some lights were flickering off, while others were burning brightly. I knew this place too well, and I looked out over the road in front of it, remembering all of the lives that had been lost there. There was still a faint crack where the cement had filled up the crevice that had been there almost two years ago.

Still holding Brie's hand, I stepped off the sidewalk and placed my foot over the fracture in the street, remembering my accent up through it. I could almost smell Mrs. O' Leary as I closed my eyes.

"Um, Nico. You're still holding my hand."

I opened my eyes quickly, releasing her hand. Her cheeks were colored a rosy red, from running or embarrassment I couldn't tell. Trying to cover up, I coughed, pulling an arm behind my head.

Brie looked up from the sidewalk, a sheepish smile across her face. Her normal color was returning as she pivoted toward the building, trying to see up to it's top.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, still eyeing the tower. I remembered what was really at the top of the building. The gleaming structures, bubbling fountains, lush gardens and tall thrones of the gods all seemed so close now.

"You have no idea," I muttered. She turned to me, confused.

"Did you say something?"

I shook my head quickly, brushing past her shoulder, afraid to grab her hand again. As I reached the doors, I twisted towards her.

"You coming? It's really pretty at night."

Brie grinned and rushed towards the door, which I held open. As we entered the marble lobby, I felt my memory flash back to the battle. This had been headquarters for a while. I remembered bodies strewn across the floor; Apollo demigods rushed to and fro trying to heal the injured and dying. For a moment I almost felt the sting of my wounds and the fatigue of my summons.

"Nico!"

My head snapped towards her voice. Brie was standing in an open elevator, her hand pressed to the doors so that they wouldn't close.

"Honestly, Nico. It's as if you've been falling asleep standing up lately."

I laughed, my voice trembling a bit. I walked over to the elevator, passing the desk where a very familiar desk man sat. He looked up over his newspaper for a moment.

"She's a keeper," he whispered. "Bringing her to meet daddy?"

I glared at him, causing him to jump back a bit in his swirling chair. I had that effect on people.

"You're quite a catch," he muttered, gaining his composure and flipping his newspaper back up. I huffed and stepped into the elevator, gently pulling Brie's hand off the door as I walked in. There was a faint tune of a very familiar song playing overhead as the doors closed, sealing us in.

"I'm so excited," Brie said, turning towards me, her eyes shining. I leaned casually against the wall, smiling at her happiness. It was silent for a moment as the musician sang, almost putting my thoughts into words.

"L is for how you look at me, O is your the only one for me, V is extremely extraordinary," I began to sing, blushing a little as I messed up the words.

"E is even more than anyone that you adore."

Her voice rang like bells as she finished the lines. I looked towards her, laughing softly under my breathe. Her face turned from mine at my gaze, clearly embarressed by her singing. The song continued as we finished the accent up the building. For a moment it was as if the elevator was the only thing in the world and Underworld. When the doors slid open, I held the door open as she stepped out. I followed after her, not wanting to let her out of my sight.

We entered a long hallway, completley empty, our footsteps echoing off the black walls. She started towards a window but I stopped her, grabbing her hand. Remembering our early encounter I dropped it quickly.

"Let's go outside," I said, motioning towards a doorway. I walked towards it, Brie following closely behind.

"Are you sure we're allowed to go outside?"

I looked away from her, jingling the handle. It was stiff, meaning it was locked. I pulled my knife out, picking the lock easily. I tried to do it as Inconspicuously as possible, trying not to clue Brie in. I also didn't want her knowing why I had a bronze knife tucked inside my belt.

"Nico, I don't think that we should break into the Empire State building," Brie said, clearly noting that I had picked the lock. Whether she saw my knife or not, I didn't know.

"Come on, it's not like we're doing anything bad," I said. I also knew that after dark the security guards would not be as attentive. No one knew we were up here besides the guy at the desk, and he wouldn't say anything. He knew that I had the right to enter Olympus.

Brie still looked uncertain. Like reflexes, I grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

"Besides, we're not breaking into the Empire State building, we breaking out."

* * *

The city was spread out before us as we watched the lights of New York City below. A railing was the only thing that separated us from a deathly fall. Brie was leaning against the bar on her hip, her head turned toward the city. I was bent over, my arms supporting me and my hands suspended over air. It had been like this since we had sneaked outside, the sounds of the streets beneath us the only conversation.

I twisted my skull ring around my finger, its fiery red eyes staring back at me. I got the chills as a strong wind blew by and I looked towards Brie. She was smiling softly, her glossy chocolate colored hair dancing in the gust. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I took in her beauty. I had never come this close to perfection in my life, which was saying a lot because I've met immortal gods.

Sensing my gaze, she turned to me, a questioning look in her eyes. "What's the matter?" she asked, shifting her weight so she was facing me.

"Nothing," I said, grinning stupidly. "I'm just taking in the view."

She blushed, and my ears burned a bit, but I was glad I had said it. Hormones were really annoying at times, especially when they want to just burst out of you. I could swear of the River Styx, though, that this was way more than hormones.

As Brie played with hands, I felt a sudden static come between us, and an idea began to form in my mind. I knew that it was either going to end in love or heartbreak, but I couldn't help myself. Before I could chicken out I gently gripped Brie's hand.

Her head snapped up, her eyes searching my face. "Brie," I began, trying to put my thoughts into words. She laughed delicately.

"Nico."

We moved towards each other slowly, my heart beating so hard I thought she might feel it. But before our lips met I heard a screech. Turning my head, I saw a faint shadow plummet across the sky. Inside, my stomach churned, and my heart began to burn with anger.

"DUCK," I shouted, diving to ground, pulling Brie with me. We hit the cold building roof just as the railing and side of the building exploded.


	2. Chapter 2: We almost Become a Entree

I opened my eyes, which had been tightly closed. It seemed as if we had been down for hours, but I knew that we would have been dead by now if that were true. As my eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, I took in the face of Brie. She was below me, as I had shielded her with my body. Her eyes were just beginning to open, and I was relieved to see that the only wounds she had were minor scratches and bumps.

I had never been this close to Brie in my life, but I didn't have time to process it. I jumped up, causing some pieces of a world landmark to tumble to the ground. I reached for my knife, cursing myself for not bringing my sword. _Come on! The one time I don't have-_

My thoughts were cut off by a load shriek, and I quickly whipped out my knife. I knew that it would be no match for the monster, but it was the only thing I had with me that was celestial bronze.

All was silent for a moment as I braced myself for attack. The air around the building seemed charged with static. From far off in the east I saw a faint shadow dive downward.

"Brie," I said, still facing the place where I had seen the silhouette last. "I want you to run."

Though I couldn't see her I knew that she had stood up because of the sound of falling rubble. I could hear the fear in her voice as she spoke.

"Well, you're coming too, right? We have to call the police, tell someone. A bomb just went off on the side of the Empire State building!"

I wasn't sure if Brie could see through the Mist or not. But I didn't want to find out now.

"Go, Brie. I'll explain everything later. You have to go now!"

I heard her footsteps, but nearly yelled when I found her next to me instead of by the door into the building. She flinched at the sight of my knife, but didn't ask questions.

"Come on Nico. You can't stay here! It's not safe!"

My eyes scanned the horizon, trying to pinpoint the creature. I felt fear for Brie begin to bubble up inside of me as she waited for my answer.

"Brie," I began, trying not to let my frustration out. "This is life or death. You have to leave this building!"

I felt her stand rigid next to me and I wondered if she had seen a glimpse of the creature. Chancing my life, I took a peek towards Brie. Her posture suggested anger, but in her eyes I could see fear glaze over. She took my arm, causing me to look at her fully.

"Dammit, Nico. We both have to leave," she yelled. I had never heard Brie curse before, and I knew she meant business. But I couldn't just leave the thing to terrorize the city.

I cursed under my breath, and then grabbed her hand. I ran as fast as I could towards the door, pulling it open. I nearly pushed Brie inside, and I followed. I knew that it was a bad idea, but I couldn't get her to listen to reason.

I passed the elevator and headed towards the stairs. If Zeus found out that I hadn't stopped a monster from destroying the Empire State building, he could just as well sent the elevator down the shaft at 1000 miles per hour and squish us at the bottom like bugs.

Brie didn't ask questions as we stumbled down the steps. I knew it would take a while to get the bottom, but I hoped that if we were constantly moving the monster would have a hard time pinpointing us. Boy, was I wrong.

Things started going downhill, literally, when were just reached the 80th floor. As Brie and I passed a huge window, something shot through it, sending glass everywhere. The window crasher slammed into me, and I felt myself fall down a flight of steps.

As I looked up the steps I saw Brie, lying on her back, trying to inch away from a monster. It had an ugly serpent as its bottom half, and its upper body was that of a woman. She wore a blood red tank top that read "Got People?" and she had huge wings that looked almost like those of the harpies.

"Lamia," I shouted, best as I could. I had heard stories about this monster. She had once been a beautiful woman, but had been punished after she went out with Zeus behind Hera's back. She was cursed with a serpent body and her kids were taken away. She then developed a taste for humans and half bloods, which was almost considered cannibalism considering she was half person.

The monster turned her head slightly, fixing her bright red eyes on me. I nearly flinched at the fieriness in them, but I stood my ground. I pulled out my knife carefully, trying not to alert her.

"Preyed on any puny, helpless humans lately?" I asked, trying to stand up. My left leg nearly collapsed under my weight as I pulled myself up into a standing position.

"Half blood," Lamia hissed, her serpent body slithering. "It was you I smelled, huh?"

I shifted my weight, my knife almost out of its sheath.

"Yea, that would be me. I'm surprised you smelled me, though, over your own stench."

Lamia sneered, showing her long pointed, inhuman fangs. Her wings stood erect now, and she held out her hand towards me. Her long fingernails looked incredibly painful, and I tried not to imagine them digging into my skin. I wished that I were on the ground, so I could just summon up some of my undead buddies to handle her. But unfortunately, I was hundreds of feet off the ground.

Lamia seemed to be debating over whether to chow down on Brie or me first. She inhaled deeply, and her nose twitched a bit. Then to my horror she looked down at Brie.

"You're not a half-y," she cooed, almost happily. She reached down and grabbed Brie. Quick as Zeus lightning bolt, I threw my dagger at her. It pierced her hand, causing her release her dinner. As she gripped her wounded limb, I rushed forward, grabbing Brie up in my arms. Then, summoning up all my strength, I leaped through the window into the shadow of the building.

* * *

I had always thought shadow traveling was the coolest thing in the world. That is, when I wasn't already exhausted. Traveling through shadow almost completely drains me when I'm fully charged. I had just dodged a speeding monster, run down almost thousands of steps, been pushed down a stairwell, confronted a man-eating fiend, saved Brie from becoming a main course and jumped out of a window in less than an hour. Add shadow traveling to that list and your pushing it.

I had no idea where I would land after our travels were done. The last thing I thought was "Crap, I just jumped out of a window." I didn't know if that place existed. Turns out it does.

Crap, I Just Jumped Out of a Window is a bungee jump place somewhere in Nevada. Brie and I landed in the dusty desert, just a few yards from the front door. I really don't remember much, except that it was nighttime and I collapsed as soon as my feet touched solid ground. The last thing I remember was looking up into the starry sky, and seeing the faint outline of Brie's face. Then everything went black.

I woke up sore all over.


	3. Chapter 3: The Cold Shoulder & Some Crap

Hey everyone! It's literally been forever since I've updated, but I basically trashed my original story line and changed my whole plot. I hope you like the rest of the chapters as much as the first two.

Where was I? I blinked, trying to clear the dust form my eyes. My legs screamed in protest as I tried to get up, and my back hurt like hell. For a moment everything was dark, but a ray from the moon above me illuminated the world around me. I nearly choked. I was definitely not at the Empire State Building.

"Err, ow!"

I looked to my left, fear radiating off me. I felt myself back away, sending rocks and something scaly skidding.

"Who's there? Leave me alone!" I felt my calm and bravery fade away, making me feel small and helpless. It had almost two months since I've felt like this. I hated the feeling! I hated it.

"Brie, is that you?"

I felt my fists unclench and my eyes soften at the familiar voice. I tried to calm my racing heart, but I was still completely freaked out.

"Nico, what the hell just happened?" I shouted, trying to cover up my panic. I had always felt safe with Nico, but now, I was almost as petrified as I had been…

"Thanks the gods your alright," Nico gasped, standing up very unsteadily. For a moment he seemed like a shadow, and a horrible fear came over me. But then he was back, the Nico I knew, my best friend.

"Thank the gods?" I stuttered, refusing his extended hand and trying to get up on my own. I nearly collapsed, my legs extremely shaky. I felt tears form in the back of my eyes. I thought that I had surpassed the old me, so why was I so, so helpless now?

"Let me help you," Nico nearly growled. His face was extremely pale, and his hand was trembling. I shook my head and this time I managed to stand up on my own. I wasn't going to need help. I was still the new Brie.

It was clear, but chilling night in a place somewhere far from my home. I wondered if Ursula, my current foster mom, would be wondering about me. Probably not. As long as I didn't trash the house and was quiet, I could pretty much do whatever I wanted. She would think twice when I didn't show up around eleven, my normal get-home time.

"Brie," Nico said, almost so quietly I didn't hear him. I turned to him, her face almost ghost-like. I forgot to be scared, and instead grabbed his arm and headed towards the lights I had seen in the distance.

***

I had to get my story straight. What was I supposed to tell her? That I was the son of Hades, the god of death? That I could summon up an army of my undead buddies with a flick of the wrist? That a monster she probably assumed was only real in her nightmares had almost eaten us?

No.

That was the last thing that I would do. Things were just getting good, and I wasn't going to ruin it.

Greg Wallace owned Crap, I Just Jumped Out a Window. Needless to say, he didn't get very many customers, which probably explained his extreme hospitality when two teenagers showed up at his door.

He had a sort of Southern drawl, which made everything he said sound boring and kinda sleepy. He set Brie and me up in two separate rooms, and fed us some sort of slop that he called "Crap's Surprise". I decided not to tell him that no one wanted to eat carp, let alone a crap surprise.

Brie didn't say a word the whole night. I still wasn't sure what she had seen, if she could see through the mist or not. I was afraid to ask.

That night, I couldn't sleep. The moon was too bright and my window didn't have any curtains. So I pulled on my boots and my jacket and slipped out the screen door.

It was chilly, but I left my coat unzipped and sat on the porch step. I thought of Bianca, which I hadn't done in a while. She would probably tell me that I had been foolish to hang around with Brie. I wanted to talk to her, but I knew that I wouldn't have the strength and that I didn't want to cause a scene.

I sensed someone was behind me before I heard the voice. I should have whipped around; my reflexes should have been sharp. But instead, I turned back slowly, and whispered, "Hey Percy."


End file.
